Try Again World Girl Meets World Fanfiction
by SheerSunshine
Summary: This is how I think most of the episodes should have gone, plus a Season 4 everyone wants with Smackle and Zay having a storyline. Zay what?


Chapter 0 Bonus Special

Season 03

Episode 09

"Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 2"

Plot: Lucas takes Maya's advice with a shocking revelation; Riley Matthews was his first almost girlfriend, but Maya Penelope Hart caught his eye first. Josh denies the "long game" plan he found someone special.

Disclaimer: All the characters, settings, and direction fall on Michael Jacobs shoulders, I respect that entirely.

Lucas Point of View

Lucas had gone along with Maya's misdirection for quite some time now, when she didn't listen to him when he was about to say his choice. The whole point of listening to Farkle's advice, about ending this once and for long. Lucas believed that he had, that he finally came up with a decision that was all his. But no. The girls choose this Ski Lodge, to figure out where all of them stood.

Lucas slowed down his breathing and smiled at Riley, as he sat down and thought over what he decided in his head, this was what was best for everyone. For himself. For Riley, Maya, and the rest. He knew where his heart belonged, he knew who had his heart played it like a fiddle. The Cowboy took the girl's hand in his and began.

"Riley, remember when I first showed up in your Dad's classroom?"

"Yes, Lucas. I knew it was going to be a special day, you asked me why I was trying to be different, when I did a stupid thing," Her expression read that she was confused, he knew that he wasn't good at explaining himself, being aggressive with explaining himself. But he couldn't keep leading on two great girls at the same time, when his mind always drifted to one blue eyed blond.

"Yeah, see we were so good as we were back then. As friends. We could talk about anything, peer pressure wasn't a thing. I wanted us to have deeper conversations...as friends, but then so many things happened"

"The train kiss"

"The Spring formal"

"Texas"

"Maya's feelings, I don't know if she wanted me to keep it a secret. She told I know she did, but I would have kissed that night Riley. The sky was star filled, the fire was warm and she was right there. I could have her, but it wouldn't have been right without talking to you first," Lucas smiled breathessly making Riley smile too, she touched her hand to his shoulder and squeezed, he was doing better than he thought he was. He was letting it all hang out...not the best choice of words.

Riley Matthew's will always be the girl that made coming to New York worth it, Maya Hart was the reason he wanted to stay. She was the reason, the nicknames didn't matter. The har hurs were geniune and her hug had not yet set him free. Whether she wanted to hide or not, whether Josh was a safety net. He was done running around circles, he was done being a half open box.

"Lucas. It's okay. I'm okay, I don't know what's happening, but we're getting older. The world knows that and this trip knows that, if we don't think with both sense and sensibility. We won't know ourselves anymore," Riley said scooting up and hugging him around the shoulders, he hugged her back and kissed her forehead as a thank you. She just got it; they had their long game and it was coming to an end.

"I chose Maya, she's a little reckless and a rule breaker"

"But she knows the right rules not to break and she never broke the ones that count, do us all a favor though? When Lucaya really does happen, don't jump the gun on friends," I swear Pappy Joe, what are you teaching her? Riley stopped hugging me and grabbed his hands, and pulled him along with her, "I want smothers!."

Maya's Point of View

Uncle Boing, Maya thought annoyed, crossing her arms as she waited on the older gentleman to finally talk.

"Maya, do you really like Lucas?"

"Boing, are you really wise or do you play pretend? I highly doubt you teleport, you say that I sort of dated Lucas, which doesn't count even though it was fun -"

"I lied. You know your feelings just as much as Riley does, I'm a college kid that just got a girlfriend. She's similar to you," He finally said something, Maya leered at him, seeing if he was lying again. Nope. No more long game. Maya thought she would feel disappointed, she thought she would whine and tease him into reconsidering. No, that was the tiredness, the universe knew that holding onto some fairytail dream. That Uncle Josh could have been waiting on this game with her...she taped out first.

Maya smiles at Josh and pats his shoulder.

"No wonder you couldn't get off your phone. So, no more long game?"

"I don't think it ever was one, thanks Maya. You are great," He said standing up, glancing back at Lucas and tilting her head, "Is Yogi in Darby's bed again?." When had he done it the first time? Man that guy is a ninja, she watched him go and looked over at Lucas, wondering what he wanted with her. She had said all she had to say with him and there was no need for them to rehash anything else, he chose Riley, er, she told him to. If he cared about and that spoke volumes; he did what she asked. Or so she thought.

"What happened to Riley?"

"Zay got stung in the butt by a bee, so she helping him cope through the pain," Maya made a face with his explanation and they both laugh, she runs a hand through her hair and feels his warm hand to her cheek, was he caressing her cheek? Obviously, but why? What happened really with Riley and why was he being a player right now?

"Lucas"

"Can you please shut up for once? How could you tell me to let you go Maya? I chose you, when you went to handle who you really are. I chose you at the camp fire. I chose you on New Years. Don't make such a sad face, if you don't care about me," Lucas's voice was tough and a tingle of hurt, this was almost like back in Texas. But she didn't have a Riley around to snap her out of it, his blue eyes held understanding of some sort and she didn't want him to understand.

"You think I don't care? That's the problem Lucas, I care too much," She backed up and left the couch, going the opposite direction, Huckleberry could sprout his feelings, but I can weight my emotions.


End file.
